1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an air conditioning system for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an air conditioning system that realizes more efficient air conditioning operation in a specific traveling environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, vehicles are equipped with an air conditioning system for heating and cooling the passenger compartment of a vehicle. The main purpose of the air conditioning system is to maintain a suitable indoor temperature and realize a comfortable indoor environment.
A cooling device of an air conditioning system for a vehicle includes a compressor configured to compress a refrigerant, a condenser configured to condense and liquefy the refrigerant compressed by the compressor, an expansion valve configured to change the refrigerant condensed and liquefied by the condenser into a low-temperature and low-pressure refrigerant, and an evaporator core configured to cool air using evaporation latent heat of the refrigerant. The described cooling system reduces the temperature of the air and regulates absolute humidity.
A heating device uses cooling water to cool an engine compartment of a vehicle as a heat source when the cooling water absorbs heat from the engine and has a high temperature. Additionally, the heating source includes a heater core and a pump configured to circulate the cooling water of the engine. The heating device increases the temperature of the air and regulates relative humidity.
In the above-described conventional air conditioning system, the cool air supply is realized by the cooling device, and the hot air supply is realized by the cooling water of the engine. However, the structure of the air conditioning system needs to be changed based on the traveling environment. Particularly, when the engine has no cooling water, it may be difficult to set up the conventional air conditioning system, and the operation thereof may be inefficient.
The information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.